Living with Blood colony
by FadedZane
Summary: This is Hawksight's history,told by Hawksight. And based off an RP


Hawksight looked at the Twolegplace, glad he no longer is known as one,but it's time he went down memory lane. He sighed outwardly as he made his way through the Twolegplace,

"Well,well,well." A sneer came from the shadows,"Is that you Roger?"Hawksight kept his cool and turned to face the cat.

"Hello Sparrow. " Hawksight's voice was cold and calm,"I see you haven't learned from our last meting not to engage me." He growled and got into a position that allowed him to spring at the sparrow. Sparrow stopped in his tracks,uncertain if he should attack or not.

"W- well I'm not alone this time!" Sparrow stammer backing away from Hawksight and three cats joined him with sneers on their faces.

Hawksight looked calmly at the cats,a almost black cat with something of a pure black bat symbol on its chest came from the shadows and stood by Hawksight, "Nightshadow." Hawksight said to the tom who was a bit taller than him,the cat only nodded and narrowed it's eyes at the four cats who came up to Hawksight.

"You should know better than to attack him." The tom said in a baritone voice,it sounded like gravel,scaring the wits out of Hawksight's former friends. Sparrow looked at his friends before nodding and the cats ran off.

"Thanks Nightshadow." Hawksight said grudgingly and turned to walk to the place he was born in,followed closely by Nightshadow.

"Where you where born? " Nightshadow asked with narrowed eyes,Hawksight only nodded.

The place Hawksight was born in was a abandoned twoleg house, it was barely standing now,"What was it like?" Nightshadow asked.

"It was hard."

"As in?"

"Survival" Hawksight sighed before getting into the story.

"I was born when Blood colony was starting to grow stronger," he started,"my mother was scared that one of the blood colony cats with kill her,and me and my brothers...she was right to be scared." Nightshadow's eyes flashed but let Hawksight continue.

"When she went to scavenge for food,some of the colony cats noticed this,they waited till she was far away so she couldn't hear our screams for help...

* * *

" Come on Roger you slow poke! Keep up!" Yelled a brown tom kit running away from his slower younger brother,laughing.

"Shut up! Beetle!" Spat Roger as he came to a stop,panting,a white and brown she kit came up to then and glared at Beetle.

"Oh be nice! He isn't as fast as us!" She spat,"Thank you Brownie." Roger purred.

 _ **So,**_ Roger thought to himself, _ **Beetle is the fastest,Brownie is the smartest, and I have the best nose and eye sight out of my siblings!**_ Roger beam inwardly with pride. He sniffed the air only once and could tell something was wrong,"Guys," whimpered Roger,"I-I think we should hide."

"What? Scared I'll beat you again?" Teased Beetle before Brownie smacked his head with her tail.

"You know he has the best sense of smell! Now come on,let's hide." She said running over to a crack/hole In the wall. When her other siblings caught up they heard he spit the word,"fox-dung!"

"What is it?" Beetle asked.

"Only Roger will fit in there,we better hurry and find a larger one." Roger sniffed the air again, "And fast,who ever is coming,they are not turning away from this place." Roger squeezed himself in the hole,completely hidden,when he looked into his sister's eyes he saw sorrow, "W-what's wrong?" He asked her.

"This is the only hole in this entire place." Brownie said,"Tell me Roger,to they smell aggressive like the Blood colony cats,or friendly?" She asked him.

Roger eyes flashed before filling with tears,"Aggressive. " he whispered looking down. Brownie licked the tears away and responded,"I've always thought something like this would happen,I have my own escape route, meet me by the stream that mom showed us if this where to ever happen,if Beetle and I aren't there by Sun down,then..." Brownie looked away,"Then you have to join the colony, it is your best bet at surviving." Brownie perked her ears and ran over to a wall and started to climb,Beetle was still on the ground by the Tim the Blood colony cats arrived.

"I thought there where three," Snarled one cat.

"Other two must of died." Responded another.

"Who cares lets just kill em'!" Hissed another.

* * *

"The only thing I could so was just watch,watch ten kill my brother,as if...as if he where just prey." Hawksight snarled the last word,"and I couldn't do anything,but watch,and listen,I know my sister saw it too, " he went silent for a moment.

Nightshadow gave Hawksight an encouraging look.

"I...I could see the pain in my brother's eyes...

* * *

Beetle yowled out in pain,it hurt,EVERYTHING HURT," Please! " Beetle cried out, "Stop!" He sobbed. Roger,watching from the hole, felt tears run down his face, _ **They're so mean!**_ he thought to himself, he couldn't watch anymore,but he couldn't turn in the hole he was in without being seen.

"He's had enough,end it." One of the cats said. A sickening **SNAP** could be head,as well a a thud of a small body,Roger didn't think it was possible,but more tears ran down his face at what he saw as the Blood colony cats left. Roger left the hole and ran over to his brother.

"Roger." Beetle said to his younger brother,"T-take c-care of Brownie,a-a-and p-promise me you'll g-get stronger,a-and become t-the strongest,m-most skilled fighter." Roger could only nod his head. Beetle smiled before going limp

* * *

"I left with my sister,we found our mom dead,we knew we had to join Blood colony, if we wanted to survive, we also buried Beetle and our mom,...I kept that promise,and I hated Blood colony ever since that day." Hawksight look down at his paws.

"I'm sorry for your loss Hawksight, I imagine loving with Blood colony was no fun." Nightshadow said with sympathy In his eyes,"If you don't mind me asking,what was it like in the colony? "

"I'll get to that later." Hawksight said walking over to the spot he buried his mother,Chestnut,and brother,Beetle.

* * *

If you didn't cry,you have not heart or a soul!,because I cried typing this! 😢😢


End file.
